Presente
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Por que lo único que en verdad importa en la vida es disfrutar el presente.


Los pasos retumbaban mientras que la chica trataba de ver el final de aquella calle, pero parecía interminable, queriendo huir y sin poder lograrlo, su cuerpo fue tan pesado que tropezó quedando sentada en el pavimento, veía atrás con miedo, parecía ilógico tener miedo a lo que sus ojos observaban: un paisaje lleno de tranquilidad, el cielo azul, lleno de armonía y paz y un gran palacio. Tokio de Cristal.

-No… NO. –A pesar del dolor de su cuerpo volvió emprender su huida.

-Mamá, regresa. –La sola voz ya tan conocida para la guerrera lunar la hizo parar y mirar a su hija, con una mirada llena de lágrimas y una manita extendida hacia ella. –Mamita…

-Chibi-Usa. –La miro detenidamente y dio un paso hacia la niña y la vestimenta que tenía desapareció y fue sustituida por la ropa de la Neo Reina Serenity. –NO. –Aulló mientras se veía su ahora vestido.

Volvió a correr dejando atrás a la niña de cabellos rosas, esta solo se esfumo como humo mientras la rubio tomaba su vestido hasta las rodillas para seguir corriendo.

-Esa vida no es la que quiero… déjenme.

-Reina Serenity… Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino… Gatita… Princesa… -voces llenaban su mente mientras la joven volvía a caer.

-YO DESTRUI ESE FUTURO, YO MATE A MI HIJA, YO… YO Y SOLO YO. DEJENME SER FELIZ. –Se enfrentó a una pequeña sombra mientras tomaba la forma de su adorada hija.

-Mamita… se feliz. Deseo no nacer si eso significa verte sonreír. –Esas frases eran las mismas que había dicho Chibi-Usa al ir hacia dos años al pasado.

-Pequeña Dama.

-Corre, se feliz y cuídate.

Trato de correr de nuevo pero frente a ella 4 siluetas de sailors la esperaban. Sabía muy bien lo que vendría, tomo su vestido con más firmeza para dar paso entre esas mujeres.

-Alto ahí… Reina Serenity.

-No. Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino. –Paso entre las chicas volviendo a vestir su sencillo traje de pijama con conejos impresos mientras miraba ahora el camino más claro. –Y soy la dueña de mi destino, de mi vida.

Abrió los ojos algo aturdida, la oscuridad gobernaba el cuarto, miraba siluetas por todos lados mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la negrura de la habitación, tomo un suspiro, otro mal sueño en el que recordaba el peso de sus decisiones, pero también la alegraban por haberlo hecho. Tomo aire y miro a un lado de ella donde se encontraba roncando a rienda suelta su esposo. Sonrió por ver como dormía aquel joven con el cabello esparcido por toda la almohada, lo admiro unos momentos más mientras que volvía a recostarse pero sobre su pecho haciendo que este despertara un poco y la tomara en brazos.

-Mi dulce Bombón. –dijo entre sueños y la apretaba contra él.

-Mi amada estrella. –Susurro mientras le daba un beso tan liviano que ni ella misma lo nombraría beso. –Te amo.

Sin más cerro los ojos para volver a dormir pero a los pocos segundos un agudo grito lleno la habitación, despertando a ambos jóvenes.

-Voy. –Dijo la rubia mientras se paraba a caminar al cuarto de alado. Miro la pequeña cuna rosa mientras se acercaba. –Mi pequeña llorona, ven con mami. –Cargo a la bebe que lloraba y la mecía. -¿Sabes que eres todo para mami? –Pregunto mientras se preparaba para amamantar a la pequeña.

-Para papá también. –Escucho detrás de ella.

-Seiya, debiste dormir un poco más, mañana empiezas las grabaciones del nuevo video temprano. –Regaño a su esposo la rubia.

-Calma, si faltan 30 minutos para ser la hora de empezar alistarme. Mejor que un despertador es nuestra pequeña Kousagi.

-Ya te dije que aún no apruebo ese nombre…-Aun no, pero lo haría, a Usagi le gustaba ese nombre para su pequeña luz.

-Sé que dirás que sí. Además ¿Cómo negarme algo? –Dijo con galantería Seiya mientras la abrazaba detrás besándole el cuello.

-Negarme como estos meses… -Dijo algo frustrada la joven, meses de abstinencia tenían por el nacimiento de su hija.

-No me lo recuerdes, han sido los más largos… -Un quejido de la bebe los callo de inmediato.

-Calla, ella quiere tranquilidad mientras come. –Dijo la rubia mientras mecía a la bebe, su cabello apenas existente se movía brevemente, de color morado, no era rosa, eso la entristecía un poco por su Chibi-Usa, pero esa bebe no era la pequeña dama, esa pequeña era Kousagi, era la futuro princesa de la Luna, pero claro ahora Tokio de Cristal no existiría, pero si un palacio en la luna, no por algún problema con él soberano de la Tierra, pero es que la Reina Serenidad al ser nombrada por las outers y saber todo de parte de las exteriores, la mujer decidió que lo mejor sería que la Luna fuera habitada, pero sería en 10 años más.

-Es tan hermosa.

-Lo sé.

-Pues no era de esperarse con un padre como yo. –Volvió a decir el joven mientras sonreía ganando un lamento de la bebe.

-Seiya vas a hacer que llore y si eso pasa te golpeare. –Amenazo Usagi.

-Antes me amabas, ahora solo quieres golpearme, todas me tratarían mejor, pero yo como te amo locamente, me toca sufrir, soy todo un mártir. –Dramatizo Seiya mientras salía del cuarto.

-Bobo. –Sonrió mientras Kousagi volvía a dormir plácidamente.

Esa era la vida que tanto deseaba y ahora era real. No había marcha atrás y si lo hubiera, no lo permitiría, amaba su vida tal y como estaba y ella era más feliz de lo que imagino serlo, ahora todos tenían su propia vida y las disfrutaban al máximo, dejando atrás el pasado y no preocupándose por el futuro, solo vivían su presente. Ella era Usagi Tsukino, esposa de Seiya Kou y madre de Kousagi Kou Tsukino, orgullosa de su presente lo aprovecharía al máximo.

* * *

_Una breve historia, espero que la disfruten. _

_Besos._


End file.
